


First the Woman, Then the Dress

by Weywyrdsis (AlorevFritz)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, It is discussed so just in case that bothers anyone, Modern AU, She's on hormones and had top surgery but not bottom surgery, Timber's involved for like five seconds but I like to tag everyone, mid-transition Grell, model/designer AU, sapphic sutcliff week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlorevFritz/pseuds/Weywyrdsis
Summary: Grell's never actually met Miss Annafellows one-on-one before. She's seen the woman bustling around in her workspace, fitting and adjusting, and she's seen the woman backstage, obscured by crowds. It's not really an issue, she's only worked for Miss Annafellows the once, it's hardly expected she'll know who Grell is. Grell would like to know her, truly, the designer is a woman with a vision and beauty to match and that she can admire. But for now she has a job to do, and she's really not expecting it bring her directly into Miss Annafellow's path.





	First the Woman, Then the Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Just two quick notes on this I think, the first being that I don't know a whole lot about the fashion industry except what I've picked up from various shows and youtube and the like. This probably won't be an accurate portrayal of a fashion show in the slightest but lbr I know you're all just here for the lesbians anyways.
> 
> The second is that there is some explicit (but not detailed) discussion of transitioning and surgery and I understand that that can be an uncomfortable subject for some people. If that's the sort of thing that bothers you, you may not want to read this, sorry.

Grell came back behind the curtains and grabbed one of the assistants, hissing. "I need help out of these shoes. Now."

"Yes, ma'am." He followed Grell grabbing at her as she threatened to fall on a step. "Miss?"

"I'm fine!" She plopped down on the step, ignoring that she was rather in the way as she did. It wasn’t worth the attempt to get any further into the dressing room. "Get it off."

He did, crouching at her feet and unlacing it quickly. Grell tensed, balling her hands into fists as he slid it off. The assistant gasped softly. "Ma'am! Let me go get the designer; she can rearrange the sho-" 

"Absolutely not. I just need help getting in and out of the shoes; I can walk, I'll be fine." She growled at him, yanking her foot out of his grip. Hopefully, no one had seen her rather unfortunate stumble, but she certainly wasn’t going to make a scene of it. Perhaps, if she was very, very lucky, no one had seen at all and only she and the assistant had to know.

"Miss-

"Shut up. I can finish the show. Don't worry the designer. It's fine; I just can't get the shoes on and off by myself." She leaned back against the step, huffing out a hard sigh. Grell let her eyes close for a long moment and shoved any pain she felt out of the way. "Go. Please. Sorry."

He nodded and took off, Grell unlacing the other shoe and another assistant helping her peel off the dress and change into the next. The first assistant came back with the next set of shoes and helped her slide them on carefully. Grell looked up at the ceiling as he brushed the bruising around her foot and ankle, trying to keep the makeup on her face where it was meant to be. It really wasn’t worth it to cry about something so small. Pain was pain and there was nothing to be done about it. There really wasn’t time to redo the whole face of makeup.

And then she was up again, purposely keeping weight off her injured foot until she was ready. If she was in pain, if her ankle threatened to turn at any point, she made no indication of it on the runway. She strutted as evenly and purposely as she would have any day. It hurt like a bitch.

There were only two walks left, thank whoever out there didn't want her actually to break an ankle. The assistant she'd grabbed earlier had brought a chair, and she plopped down into it. It was rather a relief to be finished, more so than usual. Generally, she did prefer the spotlight, not being stuck backstage. "May I Miss?"

She nodded distractedly and gripped the arms of the chair as he pulled the little ankle boot off. It had been a little bit nicer than most of the heels, at least giving her some sense of support. Less nice to get off though.

"I'll be right back to help you with your dress, just a moment please..."

"Fine." She reached down, rubbing at her leg idly. It wasn't the worst thing she'd done to her body while modelling, but injuries usually didn't happen mid-show. That made things a little more frantic to deal with. Well more than a little at the moment. 

The assistant -she wished he at least had a nametag- returned with a woman in tow.

Grell rushed to her feet, eyes wide, and desperately smoothing out any wrinkles she'd made in the dress by sitting in it. Her leg protested and she hopped a little, to catch her balance. "Oh damn, I'm-"

Her apology was waved off, the woman taking her arm and urging her to sit. "Please, don't worry about the dress. Actually, let's get you out of it. Timber, bring me Miss Sutcliff's things please."

"Miss Annafellows…" Maybe she ought not to let her voice be so plaintive when dealing with the person paying her, but Grell had never actually dealt with the designer one on one before and she was intimidatingly pretty in person.

"It's alright. I wish you would have let Timber come get me right away. I don't like sending models out hurt." Annafellows moved behind Grell, plucking at the buttons on the dress gently. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, but thank you." Her fingers rubbed at the little red marks the buttons had created against Grell's skin gently. Grell flushed.

"That's good. I'm very sorry; I ought to have noticed."

"No, I wanted to make sure the show went smoothly, Miss Annafellows."

"Call me, Hannah, please. Miss Annafellows is so formal." Hannah laughed softly, offering an arm for Grell to use as she stood and slid the dress off. It left her rather underdressed next to the designer beside her in only stockings, corset and undergarments. 

"Grell, thank you." She sat carefully, blowing a few hairs out of her face. "Besides, I could hardly resist the opportunity to model some of your work. It’s lovely."

"Thank you. I like when the models like the designs as much as I do. It is...difficult when models don't have an appreciation for the designs." Hannah's hands were in her hair, removing bobby pins and elastics carefully. The whole thing had been an elaborate, wispy updo with more product and pins than Grell usually used during any given week. Granted her go-to tended to be just letting her hair down and letting a designer figure out what they wanted to do with it. The makeup artists and hairstylists had had a very specific vision this time around.

Grell leaned back into it a little, enjoying the lithe fingers pressing against her scalp. "How could I not be excited? The dresses moved so well they were practically made to be danced in."

"Perhaps I'll have to try that next time. A dancing runway. That would certainly be a spectacle."

Grell sighed dreamily at the idea, there was a rather lovely vision of it in the front of her mind. Preferably with herself as one of the models. "Oh, that would look amazing."

Hannah laughed a little as Timber returned with Grell's bag and clothes. "Thank you, Timber. See if anyone else needs anything please."

Off he went, and Hannah crouched down to unlace the corset and Grell tensed a little, trying to hold still as the designer's fingers brushed over her skin, erring to the side of ticklish. "Should I get you some ice?"

"No, really, I think I'll be fine." She squirmed a little as Hannah peeled the corset off. 

"Well, let me take a look at least." With the corset gone, Hannah was suddenly kneeling at her feet, and Grell could have sworn her face had turned the same colour as her hair. Her hands wouldn't move to stop the errant designer, and before she could register it, Hannah was peeling off her stockings.

There were two options as far as Grell could see. To demure or to reciprocate and she was not known for demuring unless she meant to play it for her own advantage. So instead she pointed her toes, flexing just a little to get the right definition in her calf and let her eyes sit half-closed as she watched Hannah.

Only the smallest quirk of lavender lipstick indicated Hannah had noticed. It was slightly less sexy when Grell grunted and grimaced slightly as Hannah carefully slid the stocking past her swollen foot. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, it's just sore, I think. I'll be fine."

"You're a little swollen Luv. Let me get some ice for you for at least a little while, okay? Sit and rest for a bit." Hannah stood slowly, brushing herself off sightly. "If you need anything in the meantime, call for Timber or I."

Grell nodded, waiting until Hannah had turned and walked off to begin getting dressed. There was little modesty or shame between models, but the backstage was decently chilly, and she was beginning to get goosebumps. Those were considerably less attractive when they were caused by the cold, and if she was going to have goosebumps around Hannah, she would much rather it be for sexier reasons.

She had her pants on -a struggle in and of itself that had involved trying to wiggle them on while seated as getting the leg past her ankle had hurt- but unbuttoned and her shirt tangled in her arms and stupidly stiff hair when two gentle hands tugged the shirt down for her. She was left blinking up at Hannah with newly cleared vision as the other woman adjusted her top for her.

"You'll have to excuse my forwardness. I've gotten a bit too used to dressing and undressing people, perhaps."

"Nothing to apologize for at all." Grell grinned, winking at her as she fixed her pants. "Thank you."

"Of course. Here, prop your foot up." Hannah hauled over another chair, propping up Grell's foot gently. She deposited a cloth wrapped bag of ice over Grell's foot, fussing with it until she was satisfied. Grell refused to let it show how much that initial action stung. "Is that alright?"

"Lovely, thank you."

Hannah perched on the arm of the chair, smoothing her dress down carefully. It was one of her own designs, Grell had seen it from her more affordable line. She had been careful to keep up with most designers; the ones who sensed you knew their work and aesthetic tended to be more willing to hire. There was a knowledge requirement that Grell had always been sure to meet.

And Miss Annafellows was hardly a designer one could afford to ignore anymore. She was well known for being good with both models and clients and for paying well. Not to mention she was becoming very, very popular.

"Which pair of heels was it? I'd like to double-check them, see whether I missed something and gave you the wrong size, in which case I sincerely apologize, or if it's a stability issue I can solve. Sometimes they don’t quite wear the way they’re meant to." 

"The size seemed fine; usually, I have to squish into runway shoes, but these were alright. The second pair, dark purple." 

Hannah nodded almost as if she were distracted and then paused. "Most designers don't give you shoes in your size?"

"No, unless they want to extend into men's sizing for their heels." The hint was there, not that it needed to be. Everyone knew. That was half Grell's appeal as a model. She had the height and the trim hips most models struggled to achieve. It had taken work to get that far, to play by the rules of conventional women's beauty enough to be taken seriously as a model. Her shoulders and waist had fought her work, but she'd done it anyway, and the first surgery had assisted in that too. Her shoulders seemed far more proportional with the chest they had always needed and belonged with. It had begun to get easier, allowing her to at least be a little healthier about her workouts and eating. That had been a struggle in and of itself.

Hannah's brow furrowed. "How extraordinarily rude of them."

Grell raised an eyebrow, waiting for more. It didn't come. Just a declaration and no meaningless allyship speech followed. She relaxed a little. "You should go join the party." 

Hannah looked back at where her assistant, hair and makeup people, and the models had begun popping open bottles of alcohol. "I'd rather not start drinking like that on an empty stomach. Besides, the party is more for them than me, anyways. And it should be. All I do is design; I need everyone else for there to be a show at all."

Grell laughed softly and shrugged. "I suppose. I'd better not if I want to take a painkiller tonight."

Hannah looked down at her with concern written in deep blue eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, yes, I promise." Grell waved off the concern. "I just have things to do tomorrow, and I'd rather not still be dealing with this. It's just a little twist is all."

"In that case, let me treat you to dinner before you go home. There aren't many places open this late, but I know the best of them." The woman in front of her offered a hand and Grell bit at her lower lip to stop herself from simultaneously laughing and swearing. Hannah was altogether too beautiful, too successful and much, much too sweet to be making an offer like that.

"I'd hate to impose…"

"You wouldn't be. It would be the highlight of my night, dear." The hand stayed outstretched, and Grell took it delicately, rising to her feet.

"Well, put that way, I suppose I can't refuse." She was pleased to find that Hannah was more than capable of offering her support as she limped, though it took a little bit of jamming to get her shoes on and that was annoying. Hannah waited patiently after collecting her own things as Grell combed out her hair until it would at least stay in a decent ponytail instead of flouncing out awkwardly around her head. 

"Shall we?" Hannah offered her arm, despite the fact Grell was taller than her even without the heels of her boots. She took it, delighted and offering a coy little laugh in return.

"Gladly." 

Hannah called them a ride, keeping up a soft conversation. Grell followed it, keeping a leg or arm or hand in contact with the other woman as often as she could. She found herself seated at a booth in a very small cafe, a few other patrons still around and Hannah sitting across from her.

"They stay open 24/7, and they're between my showroom and home. And the food and coffee are really quite good."

Grell did not have eyes for the cafe, only for the woman in front of her who apparently frequented it. Hannah could have taken her anywhere. She might have had opinions about a place with a less sophisticated air than this one, but the designer would have achieved her attention regardless. "I take it you work late hours?”

"I would say inconsistent. At home and at the office, really." Hannah stirred her coffee with a finger as if the heat didn't matter. Grell felt her jaw drop when she pulled it out and stuck it in her mouth. Hannah wasn’t looking at her as she did it, but her finger was still in her mouth when her lashes fluttered, and her eyes moved up to catch Grell’s.

Her mouth raised back up into a viciously excited smile when Hannah looked to her, drawing her finger from her mouth with a pop. "I do hope you didn't invite me out just to apologize for what happened on the runway."

"Hardly. Though I imagine there are many who would find any excuse to invite a woman like yourself out."

"You'd be surprised. And besides, I do have standards."

"I see." Hannah's foot had found hers under the table, and Grell nudged gently, running her toe up the side of Hannah's calf. Hannah laughed softly as she did. She slid her leg out a little so Grell could continue. “How unfortunate for them.”

Grell flushed a little, sipping on her tea to hide it. “Aren’t you the flatterer.”

“With a woman as beautiful as yourself? I would hardly say it’s flattery, rather I would call it honesty. What did you think of the show?”

Grell tilted her head a little, shoving wayward bangs out her face. “Your designs were lovely, as always. I would have to see the footage, but I would hope we looked good while walking. The lighting made the runway a bit hard to see, but that would have happened with photography anyways.”

Hannah nodded. “Did you always want to model?”

“It was one possibility. I did graduate with a theatre major, this is just where the path ended up. There weren’t a lot of roles open for me, but modelling tends to have a few more options, especially for people looking for a specific aesthetic.” Grell shrugged, letting the waiter set her food down and digging in as she spoke. “Was design your first choice?”

“Somewhat. It’s something I’ve always done between other jobs. I had never really expected it to get quite this far though.” Hannah smiled softly, eating with a lot more delicacy than Grell was managing. In her defence, she was very hungry, and the soup was not necessarily the cleanest thing to eat. Hannah didn’t seem to notice.

“Interesting. Thank you for the opportunity, by the way, I did very much enjoy this show.”

“Other than almost breaking your ankle.”

“Eh, even if I had.”

Hannah's expression contorted a little, but Grell couldn’t quite identify where concern started and where annoyance ended. "Are you always so blasé about injuries?"

"You say that as if corsets and heels are comfortable. Or even makeup and hair. I lose more of my hair to stylists than I ever will to stress. And then there's always tucking, for now, depending on the outfit or type of shoot." Grell raised an eyebrow, shrugging again when Hannah's lips pursed.

"It's easy to forget, as a designer, what we put models through for the sake of an aesthetic. You all always keep it so professional. I would hope you don't let it come at the cost of your health."

Grell set her spoon down, taking a sip of her tea before clearing her throat. "Most things come at some sort of cost."

Hannah's brows had knit together and Grell sighed. "The things I've done for modelling are never as bad as the things I've done because of dysphoria. Some of it was worth it, some of it wasn't, in the long run. I don’t tend to regret my choices though."

"This may sound selfish but I am...displeased at the idea I may have forced you to make similar decisions for the show."

"Sweetheart." Grell took her hand over the table but didn't quite meet Hannah's eyes, looking up through her lashes. "It was fine."

"Truly?"

"I didn't have to tuck in your designs. That's always nice. Much more comfortable. I plan on dealing with that eventually, but it takes time and funds."

Hannah raised an eyebrow and rubbed her thumb along Grell’s hand. “Is that your next goal?”

“Mhm. Not only does it take money, but it takes time you know? I’d have to take time away from working and still have the funds to manage that too. Much further than I ever thought I’d get at the moment. I knew it would take time when I started to transition though. Clearly, I’m pretty enough to model so I’ll take that for the moment.”

Hannah laughed then, squeezing Grell's hand. "You’re beautiful. Thank you. I apologize, I shouldn't be making you have this conversation."

"It's different, depending on who it's with. I don't talk about it if I don't want to. And I am not the sort of lady whose mind is easy to change."

"I can see that." Hannah’s thumb rubbed along Grell’s gently. She looked up, and then shyly away as she met Grell’s eyes. “Come home with me?”

Grell startled, almost withdrawing her hand. When Hannah started to loosen her grip she realized how that looked and grabbed at her hand desperately. “Wait, wait. Wait! Are you serious?”

“I...yes.” Hannah looked...tight. Grell wasn’t sure there was another word for it. Her body had contracted slightly, shoulders held in a perfect line. 

Grell flushed a little bit, biting at her lower lip. Almost immediately she remembered her lipstick, wiping carefully under her lip to make sure it hadn’t smeared. “Hannah I really...if you don’t want to...I wasn’t trying to-”

“I don’t ask for things I don’t want. Come home with me, spend the night, if you want.”

Hannah’s dark eyes were imploring, very gently returning Grell’s desperate grip. Grell shook herself a little and then nodded quickly. “Yes. Yes, I would love to. If you’ll have me.”

“I would.” Hannah called for the bill and took it before Grell could, paying for them both. Grell felt suitably soft on the inside, a little melted, a little molten. Hannah kept her hand in Grell’s, offering her other to help Grell stand. Her ankle had stiffened up a little and she leaned lightly on Hannah for a minute, stretching. “Are you certain you’re alright?”

“Fine, I promise. Better than fine, actually. Perfect.” She batted her lashes a bit, leaning over and kissing Hannah’s cheek softly. The designer's eyes widened, looking to Grell for a moment, a flush matching the lipstick Grell had left behind. It contrasted her dark eyes and lilac hair beautifully. 

“Miss Sutcliff please…” There was a slight whine to Hannah’s voice, plaintive and soft. 

“Oh back to that are we?”

“That depends. You like to make scenes don’t you, misbehave a little hmm?” Her voice carried just a little bit of tease and Grell giggled softly.

“Just a little darling. You can hardly begrudge me that can you?”

“No, I suppose not.” Hannah very nearly allowed Grell to take over her lap on the way to her apartment. It wasn’t so much that Grell was attempting to get into her lap, but rather that Hannah was letting Grell indulge in the soft affection. Handholding and Grell’s nose nuzzled into her hair and Hannah kissing her neck ever so softly. 

Hannah brought her up to her apartment, letting Grell lean over her and titter on her arm. She loved it, letting herself indulge just a little bit of ditzy. Usually, she was careful about that, the ditzy attitude being a very fun indulgent thing to do, but it had become a careful line to run so people didn’t think she was trying too hard, or not hard enough.

Hannah led her inside, helping Grell out of her jacket and shoes and putting them away. “You...really don’t have to stay all night, but if you want to…”

“Darling, it’s nearly 2 am. I fully plan to spend the night if you don’t kick me out.”

“I would never. Goodness, what kind of people do you usually go out with? They certainly don’t deserve you.” Hannah led her into the apartment, most of it decorated softly in purples and antiques but with a large number of sketches and half-finished designs taking up the area. It looked like heaven. “I have some clothes you can borrow to sleep in. They’re...nightdresses but-”

“Might be a bit short, but that would be perfect, thank you. Or I could just sleep in the nude.”

“You don’t want to wear my dresses?”

Grell pulled back a little off Hannah’s arm. “Did you make them?”

“I did. I was thinking about a line but I just haven’t felt it was cohesive enough yet.”

“Oh my god, please let me try them on right now.”

Hannah laughed, dragging her nails down Grell’s arm lightly. “Really? Is that all you want to do?”

“That’s what I want to do  _ first _ . After that, well…” Grell shivered a little, the appropriately caused goosebumps on her arms now. “Please?”

Hannah nodded, laughing. “How could I say no?”

Grell followed her happily, letting Hannah bring her to what originally looked like a bedroom, and turned out to be transformed into an extremely large closet. Grell could have happily lived out the rest of her life in it. Hannah wrapped her arm around Grell’s waist as she inspected the racks, rubbing her hip as she did. “What do you think?” 

“Can I camp out in here? For the rest of my life? Please? It’s lovely, oh my god.” Grell looked through the clothes for a moment before turning back to Hannah. “I could kiss you.”

“You should.”

That was more of an invitation than Grell truly needed. She leaned down just a little, lips meeting Hannah’s halfway. Hannah pressed against her firmly, pulling Grell close by the hips. Her ankle turned a little and Grell’s leg buckled, gasping into Hannah’s mouth. “Fuck.”

Hannah caught her, pulling Grell in as they both tumbled to the floor and Grell very much fell on top of her. She flushed, moving to scramble off and Hannah caught her around the waist, pulling her close. “Are you alright?”

“Ya, ya I’m fine, just turned it too fast.” There was nowhere to go, nose to nose with Hannah and collapsed in her lap. “I’m so sorry-”

“Hush love.” Hannah’s hands moved a little, adjusting Grell to sit more comfortably in her lap. Her nose brushed Grell, lips on hers slow and soft. “Relax, you’re fine, sort of anyway. Stay here and let me get you a painkiller and the like.”

Grell grabbed at her a little more desperately than she wanted to. “No, please. I’m perfectly fine. I would...rather you stay here, with me.”

Hannah paused for a minute, bringing in a deep breath. Her lips met Grell’s again, pressing a little more forcefully. Grell sighed into her lips, one hand fluttering to the small of Hannah’s back to hold her close. Hannah made no move to pull away, pressing into Grell’s every touch as her other hand went to the back on Hannah’s neck, curling into the hair at the base of her skull. When they pulled away Grell was panting, chest heaving a little against Hannah’s breasts. Hannah helped her stand, letting her take the pressure of her abused foot. 

“Try a few on, and choose the one you like my dear.”

Grell nodded enthusiastically, leaning down for another heady kiss before pulling away. She didn’t let Hannah go far, hanging on to her hand as she looked through the rack Hannah had gestured to. Hannah helped her undress, slow and soft, hands lingering at Grell’s hips and breasts and shoulders. Grell paused at each touch, savouring, letting Hannah explore. Eventually, she had to choose, settling on a lovely plum negligee, more lingerie than it was a true robe. The neckline lunged, ruffling almost all the way down to her navel and a lovely soft skirt falling just above her knees. Hannah was gazing at her with some sort of intent, inspecting but with eyes warm enough to make Grell feel she was cold being just out of reach of her hands. 

“You look stunning dear, come here.” Grell followed the beckoning hands for a kiss and letting Hannah’s hands run up her thighs under the dress. “May I take you to bed?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” And then she yelped as Hannah lifted her. That, she most certainly had not expected whatsoever. In part because Hannah looked strong but...not that strong.

Hannah laughed, lifting Grell bridal style and nuzzling into her neck. She winked once as Grell shuddered and relaxed into her arms. “Something wrong darling?”

“Nope.”

Hannah brought her to bed, and Grell was more than happy to wake up next to her the next morning, nuzzling into Hannah’s cleavage as the sun woke her. Hannah’s hands found their way into her hair, combing gently. “I think last night you told me you had things to do today.”

“Meh. Technically. I can just...not do them.” 

Hannah’s laugh rumbled through them both. “Is that so?”

“Uh-huh. You’re much more interesting.” Grell kissed gently, pressing her lips against each of Hannah’s breasts in turn. Hannah shivered a little underneath the touch, one hand curling Grell’s hair in her fist. She smoothed it after, gentle and careful. Grell looked up at her, grinning and kissing a line up to her jaw.

Hannah moaned softly, tilting her head back to allow Grell full access to her tawny skin and voluptuous body. “May I ask you something?”

Grell nodded, pulling herself up the bed a little. Hannah’s hand drifted down her side, smoothing her ruffled dress. Grell pressed into her hand, searching for the contact. “Mhm?”

“Come be my muse?”

Grell stiffened, pausing, searching for something, anything. “Wha?”

“Come take a permanent position with my label. I don’t have any models on staff, and I...I won’t stop you from taking on other jobs, but I would love to have you to design around. I would...I would like to design for you.”

Grell jolted upright, looking down at the woman beneath her. Her legs were tangled in the blankets as she sat up and she fiddled with them to free herself, preferably before she ended up falling off the bed because of it. Hannah grabbed her arm as she wobbled on the edge of the bed. “You’re serious?”

“Yes. You’re beautiful Grell, and I want you to wear clothes that make you feel that way, as well as comfortable. And I...I hope this doesn’t sound rude in some way, but it would be a permanent position, with consistent pay so you could save up money for whatever you want. Say ‘yes’?”

“Does this include an invitation to return to your bed too?”

“If you want. But you don’t have to.” Her eyes were bright and large, holding Grell’s gaze carefully, polished kyanite irises boring into Grell. 

“Of course I want to!” Grell leaned down, kissing Hannah slow and soft, a little sudden, and Hannah’s breath hitched into her mouth. “If you’ll have me.”

“I would love to have you whenever you wished my dear.” Hannah pulled her back down gently, rolling until Grell was straddling her carefully as they entangled on the bed. “Thank you for indulging me, darling.”

“I would hardly call this indulging, I’ve rather enjoyed myself.”

Hannah laughed, soft and rumbly as she kissed down Grell’s neck. “Let me make you breakfast? We can have it in bed.”

Grell whined a little, letting herself flop completely on top of the other woman, covering her as completely as she could. “Oh don’t leave me yet darling.”

“Not yet then, though I do promise yours is a bed I’ll always come back to.”

“Flatterer.”


End file.
